


Waltzing with Satan

by Hoku_Shimo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Person Perspective, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, hi this is my first fanfic i'm a little scared please don't be too harsh, i'm not very proud of this one but i hope you'll like it ehehe, no beta we die like men, please help i'm getting really anxious, satan obey me - Freeform, satan x reader, this is only a test run so i might be posting more in the future if my anxiety calms tf down, this is really short so i apologize ;v;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoku_Shimo/pseuds/Hoku_Shimo
Summary: You were assigned to do a waltz with Satan but you notice he's a little distracted, you hold his hand to bring him back.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan & Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Waltzing with Satan

Satan grasped my waist tighter, which made me jump

"Satan," I said softly and brushed my hand over his, he stared at me for a moment and realized his hold over me

"Sorry, MC, I just got a little nervous,"  
he assured me, his face showcasing the embarrassment that his voice was so good at hiding

"It's alright" I giggled, it wasn't that I hated it but I'd never tell him that.

My hand still held his, I wasn't sure why but I stayed that way, I just felt he wanted a little comfort, so I stayed there, hoping to provide that.

"MC," he whispered, his face reddening even further

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said and quickly took my hand away, hoping I hadn't made him uncomfortable.

"It's okay," he smiled a little, and I wondered if he could hear my heartbeat, the symphony of it slamming against my chest and the butterflies going ballistic betrayed my feelings towards him.

I edged away so he wouldn't hear.

We practiced the rest of the dance the way we always did, or at least that's what I thought.  
His grip felt a little tighter this time, but it might've just been my imagination.


End file.
